homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100117-Shits Fucked Yo
CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board EMERGENCY MEETING. CGG: Everyone. Please. Respond. Now. CGG: Is. Anyone. There? CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAG: Did yδu turη the lights δff Cαlier? Pleαse turη them bαck δη, its quite dαrk CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: what CGG: It. Was. Not. Me. Mr. Moirai.... The. Archives. Has. Been. Invaded. CCC: great CCC: i knew the shields weren't real CGG: Further. More. We. Need. To. Restore. Power. And. Find. A. Means. To. Retrieve. Miss. Libby.... She. Is. Currently. Not. On. The. Archives. Which. Means. We. Have. A. Time. Limit. To. Find. Her. CGG: Without. Her. There. Is. No. Archives. CAG: Oh sδ like wheη she explδded CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: how long is 7his 7ime limi7, exac7ly? CTT: Like, for a good es7ima7e 7o help priori7ze wha7 we should be doing CGG: I. Am. Not. Certain. CGG: To. Be. Honest. I. Do. Not. Know. How. Long. I. Was. Gone. From. The. Archives. CGG: Time. Shenanigans. CTT: grea7. CAG: Eηδugh time fδr me tδ gαther 47 δf these eαtiηg uteηsils i've gαthered CCC: well, uh CGG: ....What? CCC: i'm at the door to her office now CTT: fair enough CCC: so if you know if there's anything, uh, power-related in there CGG: That. Seems. Like. A. Reasonable. Meeting. Point. If. Nothing. Else. But. I. Am. Not. Entirely. Certain. CCC: or even how to get the door open CAG: I'm fδllδwiηg the humαη with guη iη tδte CGG: Beware. Though. The. One. Known. Intruder. Is. An. Adult. Mr. Aesona.... Not. Ours.... And. At. Least. Wants. To. Kill. Me. Miss. Libby. Likely. Miss. Aaisha. And. Any. Human. He. Finds. CGG: Proceed. With. Caution. And. Do. Not. Engage. Unless. You. Have. To. CAG: We've killed Nyαrlα α ηumerδus ηumber δf times siηce his reηegαde. I'm sure αη αdult versiδη δf his self wδη't be tδδ much trδuble. CCC: ...what do you mean "not ours", how many are there CCC: what CGG: Admittedly. There. Is. A. Problem.... He. Has. Aeglos.... Granted. Only. Because. I. Left. In. His. Chest. CGG: And. Aeglos. Was. Charged. Still. CGG: So. If. He. Can. Use. It.... CTT: yeaaaaaah 7ha7 was a bad moVe CGG: Well. I. Was. Hanging. Out. Of. The. Archives. At. The. Time. And. About. To. Lose. Miss. Libby. CGG: My. Choices. Were. Bad. All. Around. And. Also. NOT. THE. TIME. TO. COMMENT. ON. BAD. MOVES.... We. Need. To. Focus. Right. Now.... Commentary. Can. Wait. CCC: what do you mean "a" problem this entire situation is problems CAG: Our eηtire shδrtlived lives αre prδblems siηce we've stαrted this killiηg gαme CGG: Yes. But. Lets. Focus. On. The. First. Problem. Getting. Power. Back. CGG: If. We. Can. Do. That. Much. Of. The. Other. Problems. Will. Be. Forced. To. Leave. CCC: right CCC: i can handle any, uh, lighting issues i guess, for now CCC: but it might be better to work in the dark until he's, uh CCC: taken care of CAG: Just hδpe fδr αll its wδrth he's gδηe αηd thrδwη himself δut α wiηdδw CTT: ques7ion uh CGG: I. Was. Hoping. To. Do. That. At. The. Time. That. Aeglos. Got. Embedded. In. His. Chest. CTT: say we do encoun7er 7he adul7 aesona CCC: what window does this place have windows CTT: do we run, figh7, or 7ry and s7eal aeglos and 7hen run/figh7 CAG: Kyle we were iη α dδme full δf wiηdδws CGG: I. Say. Run. CGG: Or. In. Your. Case. Teleport. CTT: perfec7 jus7 my s7yle CCC: ...i've been in my room too much i guess CGG: Stealth. Or. Its. Equivalent. Will. Be. Essential. Until. The. Power. Can. Be. Restored. CTT: well 7o be fair "windows" is kind of a s7re7ch CAG: Hδw dδ we eveη turη δη the pδwer CGG: Not. Entirely. Certain. CAG: I dδη't exαctly see α light switch αηywhere CTT: is i7 really a window if wheneVer you'd open i7 you probably risk dea7h CGG: We. Will. Have. To. Figure. It. Out. Ourselves. CCC: when this is over the windows have to go CGG: So. To. Repeat. Try. To. Meet. Up. At. Libby'S. Office.... Avoid. Mr. Aesona. As. Needed.... Beware. Of. Additional. Intruderrs.... If. You. Find. The. Means. Before. Meeting. Up. With. Everyone. Restore. Power. To. The. Archives.... These. Are. Our. Immediate. Objectives. CGG: Any. Questions. About. These. Standing. Orders? CAG: ηδt reαlly CCC: what additional intruders CAG: Theη we wαit δη yδu guys, siηce we αre αlreαdy fαstly pαrked δur rumpuses αt the ηδw uη-dδδrlike dδδr tδ her δffice CGG: Find. The. Way. In. Then.... And. Yes. Mr. Carter. There. Are. Likely. Other. Intruders. CGG: Be. On. Your. Guard. CCC: fantastic CGG: Not. Really. CGG: Find. The. Way. Into. Miss. Libby'S. Office.... Force. If. Necessary.... CGG: If. There. Is. Nothing. Else. We. May. Consider. This. Meeting. Over. CGG: Other. Than. Of. Course. Making. Certain. Anyone. Else. Who. Has. Not. Attended. The. Meeting. That. We. Find. Have. The. Full. Notes. On. This. Meeting. CGG: Any. Questions. Before. Meeting. Adjourned? CAG: Nδt reαlly CTT: no7 really, jus7 a commen7: really hope you ge7 7o explain how 7his happened, af7er i7 has finished happening CGG: I. Will.... As. I. Already. Told. You. Earlier. Not. The. Time. CGG: But. Later. I. Will. CCC: yeah, uh, besides how you ended up out a window, no questions CCC: nothing relevant anyway CGG: Meeting. Adjourned.... You. Have. Your. Orders.... Good. Luck.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG has closed the memo --